


Acrophobia

by TanisVs



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Acrophobia, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Link, Minor Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Power Exchange, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanisVs/pseuds/TanisVs
Summary: Cuando tengas miedo a algo, piensa en que los demás siempre estarán dispuestos a enfrentarte a ese miedo, tanto si te gusta como si no.





	Acrophobia

**Author's Note:**

> El miedo a las alturas de Eddie es sólo uno de los muchos temas por los que la película pasa de puntillas. Creo que es muy interesante, sobre todo de cara al tratamiento de una fobia como es la acrofobia (pista: terapia de contacto). Yo tampoco he profundizado mucho en ello, o al menos no todo lo que se podría profundizar. 
> 
> Quizá en el futuro trate el asunto mucho más y mejor.
> 
> Espero que os guste ❤️

**Eddie**

Eddie apretó los ojos hasta que vio puntitos de colores. Se encogió más sobre sí mismo, con la cabeza escondida entre los brazos.

**Eddie, abre los ojos**

—No.

Aspiró aire a bocanadas.

—No puedo —dijo.

**Eddie, abre-los-ojos**

—Que no.

Sintió calor en la espalda, un cúmulo arremolinado que se extendió por el tronco, los brazos y las piernas. Ahogó una trémula arcada y tragó saliva caliente y espesa.

**Eddie**

—¿Qué?

**No tengas miedo**

—Tiene gracia que digas eso.

**¿Por qué?**

—Sabes por qué.

**Sí, pero dilo**

—Venom…

**Dilo**

Boqueó. Le dolían los ojos y temblaba. Creía que era patético.

**Es patético**

—¿Te quieres… callar?

**No**

—Dios, eres…

**Un grano en el culo**

—Sí, eso.

La risa de Venom, gutural, áspera, ronca como sólo la de un monstruo del espacio podía ser, resonó por todos los recovecos y vibró en cada músculo y hueso de su cuerpo. Eddie sintió de nuevo ese cúmulo de calor extendiéndose por todas partes y se mordió los labios, conteniendo un chillido. Entonces el calor disminuyó y una lengua fresca y húmeda calmó el dolor. Sin darse cuenta relajó los brazos y las piernas y dejó de apretarse en una pelota. Pudo respirar dentro y afuera, como la señora Chen le había enseñado a hacer. El aire ya no era un montón de agujas que se le clavaban en los pulmones.

**¿Mejor?**

Venom ronroneó y un escalofrío —placentero, definitivamente placentero— le subió por la espalda. Poco a poco, Eddie abrió los ojos. La desconchada puerta de entrada a la azotea apareció, incrustada en los ladrillos rojos e igualmente desconchados de la pared del rellano que bajaba a los pisos superiores de apartamentos. La luz crepuscular, naranja y sucia, estaba a punto de desaparecer y el viento soplaba frío y afilado desde el norte. Eddie inspiró hondo y olió la comida del barrio chino, a muchas manzanas de allí. La boca se le hizo agua y volvió a tragar saliva, con la vista fija en la luz del sol que apenas se derramaba ya sobre los edificios.

—Mejor, sí...

**De nada**

—Sí, perdona, gracias.

**Fue idea tuya**

—Ya lo sé.

**Estamos bien**

—Pero…

**Eddie**

Eddie frunció el ceño, levantándose del suelo y quedándose sentado con la espalda contra la balaustrada de la azotea. Se limpió el sudor de la frente y el cuello con la manga de la sudadera y apoyó las muñecas en las rodillas.

—Lo he intentado —murmuró.

**Lo hemos intentado**

Venom le corrigió casi con suavidad.

—No. —Eddie sacudió la cabeza. También se limpió la boca de saliva—. Tú podrías saltar, podrías haber salido, podrías…

**Sabes por qué no lo he hecho**

Eddie apretó los labios, inspirando y expirando hondo, metiendo y sacando el aire con bocanadas largas y amplias. Una idea, negra como una burbuja dentro de un frasco de tinta cuajada, flotó delante de él. Podía verla, allí, dentro de su cabeza.

_¿De qué sirve obligarnos a saltar?_

**Exacto**

—Antes lo habrías hecho.

**Antes estábamos en peligro**

**Ahora podemos permitirnos lloriquear en el suelo**

—No he lloriqueado.

**Lo has hecho, me daban ganas de morderte la cara**

Eddie sonrió sin darse cuenta y se rió, echando la cabeza atrás. Miró al cielo. Unos cuantos puntos brillantes titilaban entre las últimas nubes del anochecer. Suspiró. Una bolita de blanquecino aliento se elevó y se perdió en el vacío del cielo.

**Eddie**

Él no respondió. Dejó que las ideas se arremolinasen unas contra otras mientras miraba la casi noche. Entonces, la imagen de Anne apareció como si alguien la hubiese dibujado en un charco. Se le aceleró el corazón y notó calor y frío al mismo tiempo mientras una capa viscosa pero seca le envolvía el torso, los brazos y parte del cuello. Pequeños y finos tentáculos negros le acariciaron la mandíbula y las orejas. Eddie exhaló otro suspiro, largo, muy largo.

—Para —pidió.

Venom gruñó —fastidiado, resignado— en algún lugar de su cabeza y la masa oscura del simbionte se introdujo de nuevo a través de la ropa y la piel.

**Lo necesitamos**

—No es verdad.

**Eddie**

—¿Qué?

La criatura se quedó callada. Eddie esperó. Y esperó, respirando entre dientes. Entonces cerró los ojos de nuevo y se sumergió. Cuando los abrió estaba en un vacío infinito sin suelo, techo o paredes por los que se pudiera caminar. Pero Eddie sí podía hacerlo, recortado en lo oscuro como un monigote de papel de periódico. Sus pasos sonaban mojados, como si pisara asfalto tras un chaparrón, y hacían tronar un eco húmedo y pegajoso.

—Vamos, no te escondas de mí —dijo—. Siempre dices que no podemos escondernos.

El eco de su voz se perdió en la negrura, que se encogió y movió como una marea de petróleo espesa. Eddie miró en derredor, con un nudo apretándole fuertemente la boca del estómago.

—¿Eres tú el que tiene miedo ahora?

La oscuridad tembló y gruñó.

**No**

—Pues ven.

La oscuridad se expandió sobre el vacío y luego se contrajo. Eddie retrocedió un par de pasos al mismo tiempo que una enorme figura —su figura—, se erguía frente a él. La masa negra formó los anchos hombros, el pecho, los brazos musculosos y las manos de garras puntiagudas. Entonces la cabeza, de sonrisa espectral y largos dientes, sonrió a Eddie a milímetros de su cara.

**Hola, Eddie**

—Hola.

Eddie pensó que mirar aquellos ojos blancos, de los que no podía decir que fueran nada que su amplio vocabulario de periodista le permitiera describir, le resultaban hipnóticos. Y ese pensamiento resonó en el vacío con las voces de ambos. Eddie tragó saliva y Venom río, también con las voces de ambos.

—No me acostumbro a tu cabeza —dijo Eddie, bajando la vista.

Venom cogió al hombre de la mandíbula con una de sus zarpas y le levantó la cara.

**También es tu cabeza**

**Igual que tu cabeza es mi cabeza**

Eddie se agarró a la enorme muñeca del simbionte y tiró para que le soltase, pero Venom apretó los dedos y deformó la mano, que se deslizó por el cuello del hombre pecho abajo. Eddie contuvo el aliento, cogiéndose a los brazos de la criatura. Sus manos se hundieron en la glutinosa y espesa masa negra, que se arremolinó y adhirió al torso y parte de las piernas de Eddie. Tentáculos e hilos hechos del cuerpo de Venom le abrazaron por la espalda.

—¿Por qué quieres que piense en Anne? —preguntó con un boqueo.

**¿Por qué quieres tú?**

—Es mi ex, no quiero.

Venom aspiró aire entre sus afilados dientes y exhaló sobre el hombre.

**Te hace feliz**

**Lo que te hace feliz me hace feliz**

Su sonrisa perturbadora desapareció.

**Nos hace feliz**

Eddie contempló el rostro del monstruo —no, monstruo no—, y aún unido a él se alzó y hundió la cara en la cabeza, en la boca de dientes de cuchillas, de Venom. El cielo estrellado, la azotea y las luces de San Francisco parpadearon tras el velo mortecino de los ojos del simbionte. Eddie se aferró a la balaustrada, doblando los barrotes con las garras y se levantó sobre tres metros de músculo y piel alienígena. Exhaló pesadamente, sintiendo la larga lengua de Venom —su lengua— enroscarse y desenroscarse contra los dientes. El olor de la comida china se intensifcó y Eddie —Venom y Eddie— rugió.

**Eddie**

El hombre se relamió, y disfrutó de la sensación de la lengua rasposa y viscosa en los colmillos y en la cara.

—Sí, ya lo sé.

Soltando los barrotes de la azotea se irguió por completo y miró al otro lado. Eddie, detrás de la máscara de Venom, cerró los ojos. Nuevos hilos finos y dulces le acariciaron las mejillas y los labios. Suspiró.

_¿Te apetece cenar pollo al limón?_

Sobre el rostro del humano, Venom sonrió.

**Pensaba que nunca me lo pedirías**

Eddie inspiró hondo en el silencio del cuerpo de Venom y abrió los ojos.

_Vamos_

De repente Venom saltó y Eddie notó los tentáculos aferrándole, fuerte, y se sujetó a ellos. Pero temblaba cuando aterrizaron en la azotea del edificio contiguo. Venom, echado a cuatro patas en el suelo, se abrió como una flor y dejó libre el cuerpo humano de Eddie. Los tentáculos le acariciaron una última vez antes de introducirse en su piel.

**Lo has hecho bien, Eddie**

Él cabeceó, levantándose con dificultad. Se sacudió la grava de la ropa y se dirigió a las escaleras exteriores de evacuación, tambaleándose un par de veces.

**Dejaré que te comas parte de mi pollo**

—Qué considerado de tu parte, te daré un poco de mi limón a cambio.

Venom tardo en responder un segundo de más.

**No, NADA de limón**

Eddie se echó a reír y empezó a bajar las escaleras.

—Sabes que si me lo como te lo comes tú también.

**No te comas el limón, Eddie, el limón del pollo al limón no se come**

—¿Que no?

Bajó las escaleras más deprisa.

**Eddie, NO**

—¡Eddie, sí!

Rió, fuerte, alto, y su carcajada tronó en el callejón con el eco y aullante del simbionte dentro de su cabeza, que finalmente también estalló en una risa gutural y monstruosa que sólo Eddie pudo escuchar.


End file.
